Optical networks and the like (e.g., DWDM, Synchronous Optical Network (SONET), Synchronous Digital Hierarchy (SDH), Optical Transport Network (OTN), Ethernet, and the like) at various layers are being deployed in next-generation networks with control planes, Software Defined Networking (SDN), Network Functions Virtualization (NFV), and the like. Control planes provide automatic allocation of network resources in an end-to-end manner. Exemplary control planes may include Automatically Switched Optical Network (ASON) as defined in ITU-T G.8080/Y.1304, Architecture for the automatically switched optical network (ASON) (February 2005), the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference; Generalized Multi-Protocol Label Switching (GMPLS) Architecture as defined in IETF Request for Comments (RFC): 3945 (October 2004) and the like, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference; Optical Signaling and Routing Protocol (OSRP) from Ciena Corporation which is an optical signaling and routing protocol similar to PNNI (Private Network-to-Network Interface) and MPLS; or any other type control plane for controlling network elements at multiple layers, and establishing connections therebetween. Control planes are configured to establish end-to-end signaled connections to route the connections and program the underlying hardware accordingly. A control plane generally operates in a distributed fashion, by and between various network elements in a network. Similarly, an SDN controller and NFV also operate in a distributed fashion. In view of the architectures of these systems and methods, access to one component in a network can provide a user widespread access to the overall network.
The network elements each generally include a controller, which can also be referred to as a shelf processor, network controller, operations controller, maintenance interface, etc. Conventionally, implementations of network elements use shared memory and shared processors. As a result, a compromise of either of these can result in the entire device becoming inaccessible or nonresponsive. Furthermore, any data stored in memory could also be compromised and then become accessible by unauthorized personnel or agents. In present state-of-the-art network devices, once that device is compromised, all its data and functionality come under control of whoever or whatever has compromised the device. This could lead to loss of control of the network, malicious conduct, and the like affecting the network device, the control plane, the SDN controller, NFV functions, and the network.